Someday, from now on
by PixieSweets
Summary: La preparatoria Otonokizaka está en riesgo de cerrarse por falta de estudiantes. Las 11 School idols de la escuela deciden hacer algo para evitarlo, y la respuesta parece ser evidente al ver el deporte del momento; Deben crear un equipo de soccer. El problema es que para hacer esto necesitan ser chicos—¿¡A quien le importa? Nos vestimos como chicos y ya esta. [No mas OC's]
1. -Prologo-

_Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _._

 _._

 **Sinopsis:**

La preparatoria Otonokizaka está en riesgo de cerrarse por falta de estudiantes. Las 11 _School Idols_ de la escuela deciden hacer algo para evitarlo, y la respuesta parece ser evidente al ver el deporte del momento; Deben crear un equipo de soccer. Las 11 deciden dar lo mejor para evitar el cierre de la preparatoria, ¿su objetivo? es ganar el Holy Road al mismo tiempo mantienen su carrera como Idols. Aunque para cumplir ese objetivo deberán vestirse como chicos, pues las chicas no están permitidas en ese torneo.

 **Prologo:**

"Una preparatoria con un gran **futuro** " Decían algunos, "Tienen un **futuro** muy brillante asegurado. Si no fuera exclusiva para chicas mandaría a mi hijo a estudiar ahí" Aseguraban otros. De todos modos todo terminaba igual: **_Futuro_**

Algo que no se cumplió, la anteriormente proclamada preparatoria exclusiva para chicas, bastante barata para su alta calidad, esta actualmente a punto de ser cerrada. Lo único que la mantenía en pie los últimos años eran las School idols (También conocidas como idols escolares) pero nadie deseaba ser una desde hace ya mas de 3 años. La preparatoria lentamente estaba cayendo en la ruina, y le quedaba muy poco para ser cerrada. Ademas, el sistema que determinaba la calidad de una escuela era el famoso deporte... **soccer**. Y al torneo para participar solo se admitían chicos, chicos de los que la preparatoria no admitia.

Lo que no se esperaban, era que justo ese mismo ultimo año, 11 chicas decidieron volverse school idols. Esto los ayudo mucho...pero ellas sabían que no era suficiente. La popularidad de estas idols había bajado mucho, necesitaban mas, por lo que se volvieron jugadoras de soccer. o mejor dicho _"Jugadores de soccer"_

.

.

.

 **N/A**

.

.

 **¡Wolas! Primero que nada voy a presentarme~ Me pueden decir Puki (Si le agregan algún chan, san, cualquier cosa por mi esta bien~) y soy una adicta a los fanfics de todo tipo, aunque mis favoritos personales son los de Drama o angustia~ Ademas de eso soy estúpidamente perfeccionista y me cuesta sacar temas de conversación- Ademas aunque no se note -O talvez si- Estoy muy nerviosa publicando esto ;-;**

 **Ya, me dejo de presentaciones y empiezo a presentar esta idea que no parece normal a simple vista, y no lo es, pero que igual tiene un poco de sentido.**

 **Esta historia esta fuertemente basada en Love Live, así es, esa serie de Idols que parece extremadamente aburrida pero luego termina haciéndote llorar cada 2 capítulos- ¿Que no se parece en nada a Inazuma Eleven? Shh yo me las arreglo~ Simplemente amo ambas series, y escuchando música de Love Live! a las 5 de la mañana ayer mientras leía fanfics de inazuma eleven me motivo a la creación de esta historia. Realmente estoy muy emocionada con que clase de OC's me mandaran o si esta historia tendrá un mal o buen recibimiento.**

 **Ademas de amar a las idols adoro los fanfics de este estilo de "Cambio de genero". En principal porque me resulta curioso como son las reacciones humanas dependiendo de tu genero. Ya saben, ademas como ya dije, amo el drama y puedo crear mucho con esta premisa :'D**

 **Necesitare 10 Chicas pues ya tengo a mi OC Kaori Sato~**

 **Ojala me dejen fichas a pesar de lo difícil de entender que es mi idea c:**

 **Ahora sin mas, ¡Dejo la ficha!**

 ***Lo que esta entre (+-) es solo para dividir secciones, no son diferentes fichas.**

 **Ficha**

 **+-Datos Basicos-+**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad (15-18): (15: Primero 16: segundo 17: Tercero 18: Cuarto, o al menos así es en mi historia xD)**

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Apariencia: (De almenos 2 lineas porfavor QuQ si tienen una imagen, ¡aun mejor!)**

 **Personalidad:(¡Entre mas original mejor! Hacerla extensa)**

 **Pasado: (Eventos importantes, familia)**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Ropa: (Casual, formal, traje de baño, pijama)**

 **Pareja: (De inazuma eleven Go, puede ser de cualquier equipo y tratare de que todas tomen un rol principal, al menos en un capitulo.)**

 **+-Idol-+**

 **Tono de voz: (Si me dieran una Seyiuu/Actora de voz que las representara seria genial~)**

 **Tipo de canciones favoritas:**

 **En que se especializan: (Canto, baile, etc.)**

 **Rol en el grupo: (¿Diseña los vestuarios? ¿Compone? ¿Hace los vestuarios? ¿Hace la coreografía? Ese tipo de cosas)**

 **Canción que las identifica: (Si es de lovelive mejor, pero como se que el fandom de mi amado "Projecto Idol" es muy reducido en este lado del mundo no hay problema si elijen una de otra cosa. Aunque me ayudaría si se mantienen en canciones en japones-)**

 **+-Jugadora-+**

 **Nombre de chico: (Similar al nombre real, pero no identico. El apellido si se puede mantener)**

 **Apariencia como chico:**

 **Posición:**

 **Numero de camiseta:**

 **Tecnicas:**

 **Kenshin/Avatar: Opcional**

 **Kenshin Armed: Opcional**

 **¡Eso es todo! Ojala me manden una ficha,¡Prometo cuidar bien de sus OC~! -O eso espero-**

 _¡Bye-Bye!_


	2. -Capitulo 1: La puerta a nuestros sueños

_Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni los OC que salen en el capitulo me pertenecen._

 **-.N/A Al final del capitulo.-**

 **Canción del capitulo~** **Yume No Tobira (La puerta a nuestros sueños)**

* * *

 **" _La puerta a nuestros sueños, siempre la he estado buscando._**

 ** _Buscaba una conexión entre tu y yo"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Una chica de cabellos dorados miraba emocionada al edificio frente a ella. siempre había deseado entrar a la preparatoria, pues la gente solía decir que esa era "la etapa más divertida de tu vida", y que "definitivamente la pasarías genial". Su madre había deseado mandarla a esa preparatoria pues ahí había estudiado en ella, y la pequeña Kaori no tenía réplicas contra ello. La preparatoria Otonokizaka siempre le había llamado la atención por las bellas School idols que tenía, las cuales parecían nunca perder su sonrisa. Aunque ellas ya se graduaron, y después de eso no se volvió a escuchar de las idols en esa escuela...pero si no había un grupo de Idols,¡Ella definitivamente crearía el suyo! aunque era muy tímida para ser una brillante y carismática idol...pero ¡Estaba dispuesta a tratar!

Kaori Sato era una chica de 15 años, un poco bajita, de pelo dorado un poco oscuro con el flequillo hacia el lado derecho -El cual llevaba suelto, y le llegaba hasta el busto-, ojos azules -Azul metalizado si especificamos- de piel blanquecina y de contextura delgada. No tenia nada muy destacable en su físico, nada muy destacable en su personalidad. Era alguien tímida, callada y que se asustaba fácilmente, la típica chica asustada de salir de su rutina y que siempre esta asustada de cagarla. Un cliché, vamos.

Suspiro y su rostro se deprimió un poco, pero volvió a tener esa esperanzada sonrisa en unos segundos. Ella confiaba que lo haría de uno o otro modo, solamente necesitaba mantener su optimismo.

Camino sonriente a la entrada, y después de perderse un poco en los pasillos, llego a su clase. Al parecer había llegado tempranos , pues no había mucha gente ni en los pasillos ni en la sala, todo estaba casi vacío, lo contrario a lo que se esperaba de una preparatoria que antes era tan conocida.

Tomó un pupitre con ventana, tener una linda vista y ser capaz de ver bien la pizarra, ese era definitivamente su tipo de puesto favorito. Dejo su bolso en la silla y saco sus cosas mientras más gente empezaba a llegar. Nadie se conocía, a menos de que vinieran juntos desde primaria o secundaria, por lo que se empezaron a armar parejas...tríos...grupos de gente a hablar sobre intereses comunes que creían compartir, o que efectivamente compartían. Por supuesto, Kaori quería acercarse, pero era muy miedosa para eso...así es, le tenía miedo a chicas de su propia edad...eso era definitivamente un poco patético...especialmente cuando tienes 15 años. Por supuesto, ella tenía su grupo de amigas en la secundaria pero...simplemente le costaba un poco más conocer gente . Por eso admiraba tanto a la idols, eran tan lindas...vestidos curiosos, canciones realmente buenas, siempre sonriendo y una gran amistad...¡Realmente eran geniales en todos los aspectos!

Estaba tan distraída pensando, que no noto que una chica de cabellos negros que acababa de llegar se encontraba observándola con curiosidad.

—¡Hola!—La chica de cabellos negros tomó el asiento frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa. Aunque Kaori seguía en su burbuja de pensamientos sobre Idols

—¿Hoola?—La recién llegada pasó su mano frente la cara de la "Adicta a las idols" una, dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de que la chica saliera de su pequeño pero adictivo mundillo.

—Id-Digo...eeh hola—Se sonrojó un poco y miro hacia su pupitre. "¡Buen trabajo Kaori, el decir idols es una genial idea de parecer normal!" se reprimió mentalmente, cubriendo un poco su rostro con su cabello, que le llegaba más o menos hasta el busto.

—No te preocupes—Kaori miro hacia arriba, por fin fijándose en la chica que le hablaba. Inmediatamente sus ojos se dirigieron a sus blancas orbes, que quedaban extremadamente bien en ella, pues era de pestañas largas y negras. Su tez era pálida y su pelo era azabache. ¡Realmente era linda!—¡Mi nombre es Jennifer Lin, mucho gusto!

—¡Lo-lo mismo digo! Mi nombre es Kaori. Kaori Sato...Ehh realmente lamentó lo de antes Jennifer-san... Ya se que lo dije una vez pero...—Fue cortada por la voz de la chica.

—¡No te preocupes, esta bien! Somos amigas ¿No? Llámame solamente Jenny.—La chica sonrió y Kaori no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. ¿cómo le había conseguido contagiar su sonrisa tan fácil? Nadie lo sabe.—Por cierto ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías realmente feliz.

—Eh...eeh...—¿Debía decirle o evitar el tema? ¡Piensa Kaori, piensa!

—¡Si no quieres decirme no importa! Ya llego la profesora de todos modos—La de ojos azules miro hacia el frente, y efectivamente. Había llegado la profesora. La sala aún estaba un poco vacía eso si...pero Kaori decidió no prestarle mucha atención por el momento.

Después de una aburrida y larga charla de bienvenida, la profesora salió del salón, Pues la directora le había pedido que saliera unos minutos por quien sabe que cosa. Al instante la clase se lleno de murmullos, que gradualmente se volvieron en gritos creados por variadas conversaciones.

Kaori miro hacia al frente donde supuesta mente estaba Jenny, pero se encontró con un puesto vacío. Miro alrededor de la sala, y encontró a la de cabellos negros hablando con otra chica, aunque a diferencia de Jenny, la otra chica no parecía muy animada, y Kaori podía jurar que se le veía un poco incómoda, constantemente mirando hacia otro lado, nunca haciendo contacto visual con quien hablaba.

—Eeh...¿Jenny...?—Kaori camino hacia la de cabellos negros, y le toco el hombro, esperando no ser una molestia.

—¡Kaori! Lamento haberte dejado sola—Se disculpó—Pero mira, ¡Conocí a...! ¿Cual es tu nombre?—La recién llegada suspiró, ¿Le había estado hablando tan feliz sin siquiera preguntar su nombre?

—Tetsuyo Uchiha—La de cabello dorado observo con cuidado a Tetsuyo, estaba vestida con el uniforme de Otonokizaka, blazer(1) azul mar con dos botones dorados junto a las mangas, blusa blanca bajo este, falda azul y azul clara a cuadros con lineas rojas, calcetas negras hasta abajo de las rodillas, zapatos escolares negros y el característico moño azul con lineas celeste que llevaban las de primer año atado al cuello de la blusa. Su cabello era largo, le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era liso y negro con reflejos morado oscuro y una casquilla recta, ademas de dos flequillos a ambos lados de su rostro que le llegaban hasta la barbilla. Tenia ojos aperlados y unas pestañas largas, ademas de una piel blanca que se veía muy suave. ¿¡Acaso todas las chicas que entraban a esta preparatoria tenían que ser bellisimas?! Al parecer todas lo serian.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?— La voz de la chica saco a Kaori de la burbuja en la que había caído de nuevo, quien se sobresalto un poco al mismo tiempo en el que tenia un pequeño "Ataque de vergüenza"

—¡Lo-Lo siento mucho Tetsuyo-San!—Miro hacia otro lado, realmente la debió haber incomodado.

—Pareces ser el tipo de persona que se disculpa mucho ¿sabes?—Jenny rió un poco, no todos los días ves a alguien tan nerviosa cuando conoce gente. Por su parte Tetsuyo murmuro un "Tch" mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Entonces la profesora entro abriendo la puerta con un estruendo, sobresaltando a todos los alumnos que estaban hablando y haciendo que miraran hacia el frente.

—Por favor hagan una fila, debemos partir hacia el auditorio.

* * *

El camino hacia el auditorio fue en silencio a excepción de algunos murmullos, todos tenían curiosidad por saber que había pasado. Mientras caminaban se encontraban con otras clases como las de segundo y tercero,pero Kaori estaba sorprendida de no encontrarse con ninguna otra clase en primero ¿Tal vez ya estaban en el auditorio?

—Así que tu también lo notaste—Kaori se giró, encontrándose con un par de tranquilos ojos miel—Ya sabes, el hecho de que no hay ninguna otra clase en primero.

—Como...¿como lo notaste?—La de ojos metálicos estaba sorprendida, ¿Aquella chica había leído sus pensamientos o algo?

—Supongo que tus ojos reflejaban tus pensamientos—Kaori se fijo en la chica que le hablaba, piel blanca y tersa, rostro angelical, cabello miel al igual que sus ojos que estaba compuesto de dos capas; La primera llega hasta sus hombros, cayendo en la forma de su flequillo, el cual era hacia la derecha con un mechón rebelde hacia la izquierda, la segunda llegaba hasta su cintura, aunque su cabello esta recogido en dos coletas altas que sobresalen por los costados de su cabeza, bajando frente a su cuerpo con una apariencia ondulada levemente. Ademas llevaba la cinta de primer año.—Mi nombre es Akeru Shao, mucho gusto.

—Me llamo Kaori Sato, lo mismo digo—La chica frente a ella desprendía mucha calma, ni siquiera alguien tan tímida como Kaori podía evitar sentirse a gusto y sonreir un poco.

En menos de un minuto ya habian llegado al auditorio, y apenas llegaron todos los alumnos la directora comenzó a hablar, y entre medio de tanta charla de bienvenida, la directora por fin solto la mala noticia.

—Este sera el ultimo año en el que la preparatoria Otonokizaka estará abierta. Cada año entran menos alumnos, y como podrán notar, solo hay dos aulas en segundo y una en primero. No tiene caso mantenerla.

 **Los murmullos comenzaron**

 **Los gritos le siguieron**

 **Y el sueño de Kaori se rompió.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Este es el prologo de nuestra juventud"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ***(1) Un blazer es como una chaqueta de vestir, pero tiene un corte mas casual y usualmente lleva botones metálicos o bolsillos de parche. Se pronuncia "Bléiser"**

* * *

 **¡Wolas!**

 **¿Me quieren quemar? ¿Tirar a un rió? ¡Están en su derecho!**

 **Ahora en serio, lamento la tardanza, ¡lo lamento mucho!**

 **Tuve demasiados problemas con este capitulo, lo único que quería era empezar a escribirlo, pero mi tiempo es un asco. Mi "Querido" Profesor de español decidió que apenas volviéramos de clase, la primera semana, empezáramos un trabajo de un libro que no encargo que nos leyéramos en vacaciones, después una prueba importante, después que el trabajo de arte, que el de diseño, que la prueba de naturales.**

 **Y no creo que tenga que explicar el horrible sentimiento de que tus "Amigas" se burlen de tu escritura (Del año pasado) cuando ellas ni siquiera escriben 10 paginas sin aburrirse o tener faltas de ortografía, y por hartarte de eso tener que borrar tu cuenta de Wattpad que tanto te gustaba. (Por ese motivo cambie el nombre de mi cuenta, si encontraran esta seguramente me sentiría mal y la borraría también u_u)**

 **Después** **vino el momento de elegir OC's, y no me podía decidir. dejare una lista de los que quedaron al final, y realmente lamento mucho el no haber podido incluir a todas sus OC, pero si incluyera mas tendría que deformar un poco el camino por el que va este fic.**

 **Bien, bien ya las dejo de aburrir, y hago las típicas preguntas del final de capitulo bc why not~**

* * *

 **¿Les gusto la canción del capitulo? No es de mis favoritas, pero el final encajaba bastante bien xD**

 **¿Les gusto como termine el capitulo y como use la canción? (Agregue la primera y la ultima linea respectivamente)**

 **¿Quieren seguir leyendo, les gusto como presente a los oc's?**

 **¿Debería hacer un dibujo del equipo con mis escasas habilidades de dibujo?**

* * *

 **Ahora si, los OC que quedaron -Me pueden tirar piedras, están en su derecho, ni siquiera he respondido a todos los PM por falta de tiempo-**

 **Autora - Nombre del OC - Pareja - Posición**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo (Vanille-P) - Kaori Sato - Hikaru - GK**

 **Michiru-Neko-Chan - Ushio Shimizu- Yuuichi - DF**

 **Haruhi-Nya - Tetsuyo Uchiha - Kirino - FW**

 **Endaki308 - Alicia Nakamura- Taiyou - MF**

 **-Atsumi Nakamura- Tsurugi-MF**

 **Kira 4-Hundred-Raven Frost - Kariya- MF**

 **jennylin - Jennifer Lin- Fey- FW**

 **MiiBianchi17 - Melanie Bianchi - Shindou - FW**

 **Auroxx G. Hernandess- Akeru Shao, Shinoda - Hakuryuu - DF/MF**

 **angelicrowdy - Miyuki Jinkai - Ibuki - DF**

 **Bako-Chibi-Nya - Nataly Belmont - Yukimura - DF**

 **Eso es todo, Bye-Bye~!**


	3. -Capitulo 2: Sunny day Song!

_Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni ninguno de los OC's que aparecen en este capítulo me pertenecen -excepto Kaori-._

 **-.N/A Al final del capitulo.-**

 **Canción del capítulo~ Sunny Day Song**

* * *

 _ **"¿Este sueño es divertido, verdad?**_

 _ **¡Cantemos nuestra felicidad!**_

 _ **¡Eso señalara el comienzo!**_

 _ **Un paso a la vez, de ti, un paso a la vez, de mi**_

 _ **Quiero ir a un lugar… ¡Al escenario de tu corazón!"**_

.

.

.

 **A Nataly nunca le había interesado mucho la escuela. O no hasta ese día, mejor dicho.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Al comienzo todo había ido como siempre, gente evitándola por quien sabe que cosas y los comunes, pero divertidos, paseos por la escuela mientras llevaba a cabo la "¡Operación esperar a que alguien de mi reducida lista de amigas llegue!". No era que ella quisiera mantener esa lista tan reducida, claro, ¿quien querría no tener amigas con las que reír, llorar y estudiar -Cuando no se distraía-?

La verdad es que su apariencia era todo lo que le daba problemas.

Nataly Belmont era una chica joven de altura media baja, con piel clara, tersa y fina. Facciones delicadas, busto mediano, cintura estrecha y una cadera un tanto ancha. Sus ojos son grandes, de un color cobrizo con pequeños destellos negros. Estos parecen encontrarse en un permanente estado de calma y serenidad, dando la imagen de alguien muy fría —Cosa que por cierto, es todo lo contrario—. Su cabello negro azabache es largo, llegándole a la altura de media espalda. Además, varios mechones de distintos tamaños conforman su flequillo que cubre parte del ojo derecho, además esta teñido con mechas color rojo. Llevaba el uniforme de la academia, y tenia un listón rojo carmín con lineas azul oscuro indicando que era de segundo año.

A pesar de que tuviera una apariencia tan fácil de juzgar, a ella no le importaba mucho. Después de todo su apariencia le gustaba, y no tenía porque cambiarla.

Espero unos minutos más mientras escribía ideas sueltas en su cuaderno. Uno de sus pasatiempos era escribir. ¡Podía escribir un día entero sin aburrirse! Aunque sí lo pensamos, tal vez eso la hacia verse un poco más apartada...

Creo que no es necesario repetir el que ella no planeaba abandonar su pasión por escribir por la opinión de los demás.

De repente sintió como alguien toco su hombro suavemente. Primero se sobresaltó y instantáneamente protegió su libreta mientras su lápiz caía al suelo. Nataly volteó a ver a la persona que le había tocado el hombro, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría esperaría, Nataly no se enfado y hasta sonrió.

—¡Ushio-Chan!—Una chica de cabello blanco semi-ondulado la miraba con una leve sonrisa mientras sostenía el lápiz que la de cabellos negros había votado.

Ushio era una chica de cabello blanco y largo, su flequillo enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos son color verde turquesa. Su piel es nívea y es de una estatura promedio para su edad.

—Hola Nataly.–La de ojos cobrizo sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, después de unos segundos de estar así guardo su lápiz en su mochila junto a su libreta —Que había tirado al suelo cuando abrazo a la chica— y se puso la mochila al hombro. Ushio empezó a caminar hacia el salón, y dando pequeños saltitos al caminar la de cabellos negros se le unió, emocionada por volver a ver a su amiga después de las vacaciones de verano.

—y...¿En que clase quedaste este año?-Preguntó Nataly a su amiga-¡Yo quede en la clase 2-B!

—Al parecer no estaremos juntas este año, yo quede en la clase 1-B- Ushio sonrió -Pero no creo que te cueste hacer amigas en tu nueva clase, eres lo suficientemente extrovertida para agradarle a todo el mundo.

—Aww...¡Se que tu también conocerás mucha gente! tú eres realmente amable... y ¡me sorprende que te hallas acercado a mi en primer lugar!

Siguieron caminando juntas hasta llegar a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el que esto sucedía, dos gemelas se encontraban caminando hacia su salón. Ambas estaban bastante relajadas y se tomaban su tiempo para mirar alrededor. Ambas tenían el cabello de un color plateado oscuro, eran pálidas, altas y una figura promedio para sus 16 años de vida. Llevaban lentes negros y cuadrados idénticos, y la única manera para diferenciarlas la una de la otra era ver sus ojos y los mechones que tenían teñidos hacia los lados. Una de ellas, Alicia Nakamura, tenía un ojo violeta en la derecha y un ojo azul oscuro en la izquierda. Además tenía un mechón rojo que se dirigía hacia la izquierda.

La otra chica, Atsumi Nakamura, era totalmente lo opuesto a su gemela en esos aspectos. Teniendo un ojo azul oscuro en la derecha, un ojo violeta en la izquierda, y un mechón rojo dirigiéndose hacia la derecha.

En el camino vieron a poca gente, aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a ello. El instituto tenía cada vez a menos personas y ambas estaban decepcionadas de ello. ¡Siempre habían soñado en entrar a este instituto! Pero al parecer al destino le gustaba ser cruel, y no mucha gente había estado ingresando en los últimos tres años.

—De cierto modo presiento que este año estará lleno de sorpresas–Dijo Alicia, rompiendo el silencio que llevaban desde que ingresaron a la escuela.—Habrá un gran cambio.

—¿Ah si? Pero si está todo igual que siempre...no veo como este año será diferente a los demás—Atsumi miro alrededor, pero no encontraba nada diferente. Las salas, el pasillo, la puerta al auditorio, el gimnasio, la escalera a la azotea, todo era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba la del mechón rojo hacia derecha.—He mirado alrededor desde que entramos y sólo veo lo mismo de siempre Nee-Chan.

—Va a cambiar algo, aún no lo ha echo, pero algo va a cambiar en el transcurso de este año.—Alicia se aferraba a su idea fuertemente. ¡Ella lo sabía! Puede ser que no tuviera manera alguna de comprobarlo, puede ser que sonara como alguna cosa sacada de una película, pero algo le traía ese presentimiento de 'Algo va a cambiar, tu vida va a cambiar'.

—¿Eeh? Estas muy rara. Aunque en el fondo espero que algo cambie también ¿Sabes?. Venir a la escuela y tener que pasar una aburrida rutina todos los días no es precisamente de mi agrado. Lo único bueno es que estamos en Otonokizaka y cumplimos uno de nuestros sueños.—Atsumi abrió la puerta del salón 2-A, la sala donde tendrían clases ese año, y se sentó en un puesto cualquiera. ¿El que algo cambiara? Sinceramente eso sería muy extraño. Su hermana tomó asiento junto a ella, aún pensando en ese 'Gran cambio' que presentía.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar y hablar como siempre. Las gemelas dejaron el tema del cambio y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales. No solían hablar mucho con otras personas, pues a Alicia se le dificultaba hablar con desconocidos sin tener un motivo previo. Atsumi estaba bien con ello y no planeaba por ningún motivo forzar a su gemela a hacer algo que claramente la incomodaba.

Media hora después de que las gemelas entrarán al salón la profesora entro, se presentó y luego salió al recibir una llamada de la directora. Tal y como ocurrió con los de primer año la gente ya había empezado con sus 'Teorías de porque la profesora salió de clase'. La mayoría de ellas eran muy estúpidas en todo el sentido de la palabra, por lo que las dos chicas de los mechones rojos simplemente hablaron de otra cosa. Aunque igual tenían curiosidad del que sería tan importante que tuvieran que interrumpir la introducción.

Pasados unos 5 minutos la profesora les indicó que fueran al auditorio.

* * *

 **Timeskip; Después del anuncio.**

Una chica se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, no es que fuera de su gusto correr a todas partes como normalmente lo hacia.¡Claro que no le gustaba! Es sólo que su manejo del tiempo era un poco...diferente.

La chica tenía el cabello de un color blanco azulado, el cual llevaba trenzado a la altura de la nuca. su cabello estaba cortado en algunas capas cortas, de modo que pareciera que la chica tuviera el pelo corto, mientras tanto las capas largas se encontraban amarradas en la trenza. Sus ojos eran de color amatista con una forma alargada, dándole la apariencia de una chica soñadora. Su tono de piel era muy claro, además era de estatura baja; de marcadas curvas con una estatura proporcionada.

Y en este momento se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia su salón de clases. La sala 1-A, la única sala de primero, por cierto.

Después de los 3 minutos que tardo en encontrar la sala, espero unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y toco la puerta como si hace 3 minutos no estuviera corriendo por su vida. En un par de segundos la profesora del salón le indico que podía pasar.

—Lamento llegar tarde..—La de cabellos blanquecinos hizo una pequeña reverencia aparentando estar tranquila (Aunque en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa) y entro a la sala de clases. Se podía ver mucho animo por parte de algunas personas, mientras otras parecían bastante decaídas. La mayoría se encontraban mirando con un poco de curiosidad la puerta, probablemente preguntándose quien seria la que llego tan tarde el primer día. 'Genial' Pensó con un claro sarcasmo en las palabras 'Seré tema de conversación en el primer día'

—No importa, acabamos de empezar las clases de todos modos—La amabilidad de "Soy nueva maestra aquí, por lo que no los regañare los primeros días" Nunca faltaba, y ella estaba muy agradecida.—¿Harias el favor de presentarte? Estamos terminando las presentaciones, y ya que ya estas parada.

—Claro—Sonrió forzosamente -Vamos, a quien le gustaría tener que presentarse como 'La que llego extremadamente tarde'- Miró hacia al frente manteniendo la sonrisa.—Mi nombre es Miyuki Jinkai. mucho gusto.—Hizo una rápida reverencia, la sonrisa parecia mas una mueca que una sonrisa ahora, por lo que dejo de 'sonreír' y levanto la cabeza. La profesora le indico que se fuera a sentar a un puesto vacio detras de una chica de cabello negro.

* * *

Kaori estaba sentada en su escritorio con la mirada gacha. siempre había soñado con entrar a este instituto ¡Y ahora que lo lograba...!

Suspiró y siguió haciendo bocetos de trajes en su cuaderno. Tenía un cuaderno especial para esta clase de cosas. Un cuaderno rosa pastel que no tenia nada en especial hasta que lo abrían, ahí podías encontrar todos los vestuarios que Kaori había diseñado en su vida, y, mientras algunos eran bastante básicos, habían otros donde la creatividad se podía notar a simple vista.

Esta vez la de cabellos dorados se dejo llevar, ¿El tema en el que se basaría para diseñar esta vez? Alicia en el país de las maravillas, un traje que probablemente nunca haría ni ocuparía pero que sería divertido de diseñar.

(*) Partió con una chaqueta sin mangas de un color rosa pálido, la que después bordaría con un rosa un poco más fuerte; a pesar de que a muchas personas les desagradaba ese color por 'Ser muy de niña' Kaori nunca le vio lo malo. ¡Era sólo un simple color! No le estaba haciendo nada malo a nadie ni a nada... Pero ahí cada quien sus gustos. Cuando llego a la parte de los botones de la chaqueta decidió que pondría cuatro botones de un rosa similar al del bordado en el lado derecho, dejaría un triángulo en la parte superior de la chaqueta para unir las dos piezas y dejaría uno cuadrado donde se supone que se abrocharía y así pareciera como si la chaqueta fuera sólo una pieza.

Abajo de esta pondría un blusa blanca la cual sería sin mangas al igual que la chaqueta, dejando sus brazos descubiertos. La blusa sería un poco más larga que la chaqueta, y tendría un final de vuelos, por lo que parecerían parte de la chaqueta también. Sonrió levemente al ver el resultado. Diseñar siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, podríamos decir que era su hobby aparte de claro trabajar en la tienda familiar. Procedió a diseñar la falda, esta sería mucho más simple que la chaqueta, siendo completamente de un negro grisáceo con bordes rojos y corazones de este mismo color en este mismo lugar, saliendo del bordado. Le bordaría un final de vuelos idéntico al de la blusa/chaqueta para que se viera acorde. Llevaría botas hasta el muslo del mismo color que la falda, con un bordeado en la parte superior del mismo rojo de la falda también.

A pesar de que en sí el traje fuera bastante detallado, Kaori decidió agregarle un par de detalles. Unos guantes blancos hasta las muñecas y un sombrero de copa negro con una línea blanca antes de pasar a la base. Además, un listón negro con una piedra roja bordeada de dorado y que en el lado izquierdo incluyera los mismos vuelos que la falda.

Kaori estaba bastante orgullosa y empezó a ver cuanto mediría todo. Nunca lo usaría como ya se dijo a ella misma antes, pero el resultado le había gustado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Tan inmersa estaba en su diseño que no escucho cuando la campaña sonó y todos empezaron a dejar la sala. Para cuándo dejo de soñar despierta quedaban sólo 5 personas en la sala contándola a ella. Jenny, animadamente le hablaba a una chica de cabellos castaños, la cual tenía un mechón celeste teñido en el lado derecho del cabello y ojos de color verde Esmeralda. Kaori no la conocía, pero parecía bastante agradable, y no le sorprendía ya que Jenny hiciera doscientas amigas por minuto. Tetsuyo estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared junto a ellas, aportando con uno o dos comentarios sarcásticos a la conversación —Vamos, que si las miradas hablarán la de ella estaría probablemente diciendo algo así como '¡Claramente no te estoy esperando!'.— y la misma chica que Kaori había visto en el camino a la asamblea estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse del salón. No queriendo perder la oportunidad de aclarar sus dudas, Kaori guardo sus cosas en su bolso rápidamente y camino hacia donde estaba Akeru. La cual ya había terminado de arreglar sus cosas y estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Akeru-San!–La chica miro a Kaori y sonrió.

—Hola de nuevo, Kaori-Hizo una pausa- Y...¿Como te sientes respecto al anuncio?

—¿Huh? Bueno...la verdad es un poco triste...siempre había aspirado a estar en esta academia y el hecho de que valla a cerrar...el no ver a gente en grados menores cuando pasemos a segundo sera solitario, ¡No quiero que seamos la ultima generación! imagina que haya gente que también desee entrar aquí...¡y que no puedan hacerlo!...-La de cabellos miel no parecía sorprendida por la respuesta, después de todo había visto lo triste que se había vuelto su mirada en clase.

—Ciertamente es muy triste.-Hizo una pausa-Y bueno ¿Que hacías en tu cuaderno mientras la profesora hablaba?-La de cabellos dorados fue tomada por sorpresa, se sonrojo violentamente al descubrir que la habían visto. Sato Kaori era alguien que ciertamente se sonrojaba muy fácilmente.

—¿¡E...Eeh?! ¿Me...Me viste?

—No parecías estar tratando de ocultarlo...de echo una o dos veces soltabas risitas que hacia inevitable que mi atención fuera hacia ti

—Bueno...-Abrió su mochila y retiro el cuaderno, busco por las paginas hasta encontrar la del diseño y tapo su -muy- sonrojada cara con el libro, aunque dejo una parte descubierta para ver como reaccionaba al ver su diseño. ¿Seria muy feo? ¿O...tal vez no seria de su gusto? Son preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de la de ojos azul metálico.

—Eso es...-una sonrisa amplia apareció en el rostro de Akeru-¡Es precioso, Kaori! Sabes, yo también diseño en mi tiempo libre.

—¿Como supiste que diseño en mi tiempo libre?-No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por eso. aunque no era el área en el que mas se especializaba, estaba bastante orgullosa de sus diseños de trajes. Digamos que hacia todo lo que podía para ser una 'idol perfecta'. Nunca seria perfecta, claro. Eso lo tenia aceptado. Pero siempre le gustaba aprender un poco de todo. Si tuviera que elegir algo donde se destacara seria en escribir. Pero diseñar se le daba -Aunque sea- decentemente.

—No parecen diseños que una novata haría, tiene mucho detalle.-Sonrió

Siguieron hablando hasta que se acabo el recreo que tenían, y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jenny seguía hablando con la chica.

—Ooh, ¿Así que te gusta el fútbol?-No sabían como habían llegado a esa conversación. La verdad es que habían cambiado de tema por lo menos 5 veces, pero llevaban bien la conversación y eso importaba.

—Si, de hecho siempre he querido entrar a un equipo...es una lastima que no se admitan chicas en los equipos de los torneos.-La de cabellos cafés, quien respondía al nombre de Melanie Bianchi, suspiró.

—Hm...¿Que posición juegas? yo solía jugar de delantera. ¡aunque también puedo jugar defensa!

—Yo juego de delantera, ojalá podamos jugar algún día.-Melanie sonrió-¿Y tu, Tetsuyo-Chan?

—¿Eh?

—Llevas mirando un rato hacia aquí, mas específicamente desde que empezamos el tema. ¿Tu también debes jugar, no?

La mencionada se sorprendió un poco, ¡Podía jurar que lo había ocultado de una manera perfecta!

—¡Claro que no!-Jennifer reía para sus adentros. una tsundere hecha y derecha-Pero si tanto les interesa saber, yo juego de delantera también.

—¿Así que tres delanteras? ¡Deberíamos jugar algún día las 3!-Jennifer exclamó, sonriendo ampliamente. Llamando la atención de cierta peli-blanca que había llegado tarde el primer día y actualmente se encontraba haciendo quien sabe que cosas en su celular.

* * *

Nataly estaba preparándose para su siguiente clase dentro de la sala. Apenas terminó, sacó el mismo lápiz y la misma libreta de la mañana y siguió escribiendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Al terminar el siguiente capitulo que publicaría al llegar a su casa, sonrió y guardo su libreta. Ushio le había dicho que le seria fácil reconocer a la gente con quien le seria fácil tratar, ¡Pero a ella no le estaba pareciendo nada fácil! Todos parecían ser compañeros desde el año pasado menos ella. De repente vio a una chica acomodando sus cosas tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo hace menos de cinco minutos atrás. La de cabellos negros camino hacia donde estaba aquella chica de cabellos negros azulados. Cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella a la chica se le callo un lápiz que rodó hasta los pies de Nataly '¡Una perfecta escena cliché de introducción de un fanfic!' pensó. ¿Podría ser esta la ruta yuri? Rió para sus adentros, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza a pesar de que se viera estúpido.

—¿Este es tu lápiz, verdad?-Dijo entregándole el lápiz, y de paso observando mejor a la chica.

Tenia la piel pálida, estaba sentada por lo que no podía saber bien su estatura, pero a simple vista parecía lo promedio, ademas tenia una figura proporcionada. Cabello, como Nataly ya había notado, negro azulado. Este le llegaba a las caderas y estaba desordenado, con un delgado mechón de cabello pasando entre sus ojos y llegando a su mentón. Dos mechones caían sobre su pecho y estaban atados al final. La mitad inferior de su pelo va degradándose, llegando a alcanzar un tono celeste blanquecino. Sus ojos eran de un tono turquesa con betas celestes. Nataly no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes.

—Eh...-La chica tomo el lápiz y desvió la mirada, claramente se sentía incomoda por ser observada tanto.

—¡Nunca te había visto antes! ¿Cual es tu nombre?-Nataly trato de desviar el tema para no incomodarla mas.

—Me llamo Raven Frost, mucho gusto-'¡Misión completada!' Pensó la de ojos cobrizo, ¿cual era la misión? no incomodar mas a Raven. Sabia que no estaba incomoda por la sonrisa de la salvación -Bueno, solo era una sonrisa normal, pero que va-

—Mi nombre es Nataly Belmont, espero que nos llevemos bien, Raven-Chan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nuestras esperanzas para el mañana crecen y crecen, ¡Es un gran sentimiento!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*) El traje que Kaori estaba 'diseñando' es un traje de una canción del anime. "Korekara no someday" y lo lleva Kousaka Honoka.**

* * *

 **Yyy ¡Capitulo 2 terminado! Llevo trabajando en este capitulo un buen tiempo. ¡El siguiente no volverá a tardar tanto! La verdad se me dificulta mucho introducir personajes, ¡y quería darles a todos aunque sea un poco de protagonismo en este capitulo! Este capitulo es mas largo que todo el fanfic en sí, buen trabajo puki, has echo algo bien con tu vida por una vez.**

 **Me pueden perdonar por lo de 'Podría ser esta la ruta yuri', es que simplemente no lo pude resistir xD a pesar de que no soy ni muy fan del yuri, en love live solamente eres capaz de hacer parejas yuri. Siendo todo el cast mujeres -Mas o menos como aquí el 80% de los ships son yaoi, o por lo menos por lo que he visto-, Y al ser esto un fanfic semi-crossover con love live simplemente no lo pude evitar xDD pero vamos, que me pueden quemar si quieren.**

 **Solo déjenme decir que no me arrepiento de nada c': ahora si, mis palabras de muerte estan escritas.**

 **Porfavor alimentenme con reviews aunque sean reviews de amenazas de muerte QuQ(?)**

 **Bye Bye~**


End file.
